Emergence of Atomsk
by Asura-Jinngaru
Summary: Naota has been living a semi normal life for 3 years, when suddenly Kanti brings home a strange cloaked man, and Haruko shows up on his doorstep once again. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

An authors note: Jinngaru and certain other characters are my creation from certain stories and manga I have wrote. Email me if you want to use them. I don't, however, own FLCL or anything affiliated with it. So please don't sue me Gainax.  
  
Emergence Of Atomsk By Asura-Jinngaru  
  
It was a normal day in Mabase city. Boring as usual. Kanti was downstairs,  
making dinner, Kamon was off doing something I probably don't want to know about, and I was playing my bass guitar. Not really even playing, just hitting a few notes. Boring. Just as boring as the day before, and the day before that. All the way back to four years ago when Atomsk flew away and Haruko left. Four years,  
and nothing is different from before. I even look almost exactly the same. I've grown a foot. That's it. All I have from then is Kanti and my bass guitar. I went downstairs to see what Kanti was doing, but, oddly, he wasn't there. "Where the hell is Kanti?" I thought to myself out loud. "Oh, Naota-kun, there you are! Kanti went to the store. He ran out of carrots." said Kamon, who had, as always, not realized that it was a thought and that I wasn't looking for an answer. He may be my father, but he is REALLY slow on the up-take sometimes. "Oh." I was about to go back upstairs when I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it for lack of anything else to do. Kanti stepped in, and the second I saw him, I knew he had gone overboard on the shopping again. "Kanti, did we really need five crates of vegetables? I mean, is that ALL you buy?" I asked him. Then I noticed someone behind him. It was a guy that looked slightly older than me, and wearing a black cloak with a hood on it. Some how he knew my name already. "So, you must be Naota. You were the one in the newspaper headlines four years ago, right?" Said the stranger. "Umm... yeah. Would you mind telling me who you are, how you know my name, and... a number of other things I can't think of that are wrong with this situation?" I asked. "Sure, later. I planned on it. Oh, and before you ask, I plan on working here. I'll be sleeping in your room, on the floor. Step on me and I'll break your foot." He said before walking into my house.   
  
"Naota-kun! I'd like to introduce you to our new store manager. I'm getting a little tired of constantly watching the store, so I'm going to take a brake and let Jinngaru here handle it." said Kamon, pointing to the strange cloaked person. "He'll be sleeping in your room." He added. "WHAT!?!?! Great." I said sarcastically. I went upstairs to my room, only to be followed by Jinngaru. "So,  
this is your room, huh?" He said. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I'll tell you why I'm here in the morning. And like I said, don't step on me." He said before dropping to the ground and falling asleep. Kamon called me down for dinner, and afterwards, I went to sleep too.  
  
"Hey, Naota, I heard you have a new house guest. Who is it this time,  
another weirdo on a vespa?" Asked Ninamori. "You mean like that girl from four years ago? I thought she left after the medical mechanica plant was destroyed."  
said Masashi. "Masashi, is there something you would like to share with the class!?!?" Yelled my teacher, still the same absent-minded, clumsy, obsessive psycho she always was. "No, ma'am." Then Masashi added, under his breath,  
"Tell me who it is after school."  
  
Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, I'm having a case of writers block for FLCL,  
because I'm in a state of mind for my newest book, Irroko Shuun, which is about a group of crusaders who unify and save a future, midieval earth from a catastrophic,  
Masamune weilding demon. I might not get a second chapter up soon, cause I'll be camping for the weekend, so at best I'll have chapter two up before Friday. And a final sentence: I am King Of Cheese!!!!! BOW BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!! BEHOLD MY CHEESE-POWERED MIGHT!!!!! Sorry, I'm always a little out of it. Adhd. LEAVE ME ALONE!!! And the next chapter will be "Requiem for oddity." 


	2. Requiem for Oddity

Still own Jinn, still don't own FLCL (damn…)

CHAPTER 2: REQUIEM FOR ODDITY

The next day after that guy, Jinngaru, arrived, he introduced himself to me.

"My name is Jinngaru Z. Rishanas. The reason I've come here, well, is because I've been looking for you. The reason is going to have to stay a secret for now, but your going to need some training to pull this whole thing off. Here, take this crystal amulet. You'll need it later on." He said. "What in the hell are you talking about?" "I can't tell you right now. Just, trust me, you'll need to be trained. Ok?" He asked. "Fine, but can you at least tell me what this training is about?" I replied. Jinngaru took off his hooded cloak, which he had been wearing since yesterday. I was more than a little surprised at what I saw. He had cold grey eyes, fox orange hair, fox ears, slightly clawed fingers, and a bushy fox's tail. Then he said, "Yeah, combat, N-O use, and N-O control training." "N-O? I think that guy with the weird eyebrows said something like that before. What is it, anyways?" I asked. "N-O is….well its this energy that some people are born with, although very few can use or channel it at all. Your N-O rating is through the roof, right up there with mine and Atomsk's. You're packing a loaded Bazooka without knowing its even there, let alone how to use it, metaphorically speaking. We need to focus your N-O into a weapon. I was hoping we could start now." He explained. "Sure, I have nothing better to do. Where are we going for this?" I asked.

Outside, in what serves as the backyard of my house, Jinngaru had set up a bunch of stick men. "What the hell are those things for?" I asked. "The stick men? Combat training, of course. Choose a weapon from that rack over there, so we can begin." He said. I looked at the thing he pointed at, and saw a bunch of carved wooden weapons. He had set out a spear, a knife, three kinds of swords, and mallet of some kind. My first choice was the katana laying out. "The katana? That's a good first choice.

Better than first chapter, I hope.

Working full steam on this for now, so chapter three should be up in a day or two.


	3. Training Day

"Watch me." He said. Jinngaru ran forward, sword drawn, and began attacking the nearest straw-man. "Now give it a try. Let's see what you got." "Ok, why not." I took hold of the wooden sword and ran forward. "Swing hard, Naota! Take him down!" He yelled. "It's made of straw! It's not a him!" I yelled back. I swung at the straw-man. I took it's head off. "Not bad, but you swing like your holding a bat. Swing like….. THIS!" He said as he swung his katana.

"N-O was what enables that woman, Haruko, to pull things out of your head. It was the power you received from Atomsk four years ago. So many things stem from it. Watch this." Then he held up his hand, and fire shot from it. "Uhhhhh, how in the hell did you do that!" I asked, now a little frightened of Jinngaru. "You could do that too, Naota. Your N-O rating is as high as mine or Atomsk. Unfortunately, until Haruko gets back, you can't unlock your power. So for now, I'll just have to teach you combat training. We'll start again tomorrow." He said. "Ok, but I don't know what your talking about, and how do you know who Haruko is or that she's coming back here? I mean, can you please START MAKING SOME DAMN SENSE!"

sorry if this chapter is a little boring. Oh, and N-O is going to be kind of an integral part of this story.


	4. Return of the space cowgirl

I own Jinngaru and other such people.

"Try again, Naota. Crosswise slash, starting at the lower right and passing through the wrist, then cutting into the waist and exitting below the shoulder." Yelled Jinngaru. It's been 3 weeks since he moved in. Now he sleeps in my closet. "Once more, this time decapitate, angle diagonally from the left, then even out and finish. No, only use one hand during the follow-through." He yelled again. He had been making me train every day for three weeks. "Alright, that's enough. I'm done for today." I said as I walked back to the door. "Yeah, sure, why not. I'm getting hungry anyways." He replied.

"Huh? What's this?" I said as Kanti handed me a letter. Then I nearly passed out when I found out that Mamimi was returning to Mabase. I thought I had grown out of my childhood crush on her, and I was dreading enduring her again. Then Kanti handed me another letter, this one from my older brother, Tasuku. He was returning home during his team's off-season. At least I had some good news that day.

The next day, Masashi told me that Ninamori and her family had gone on vacation for a few weeks. Shortly after, Miya-Jun hit him in the head with a chalkboard eraser for not paying attention in class.

As I was walking home, I saw something move across the sky. At first, I thought it was a plane or something. Then I got home. Haruhara Haruko had returned to Mabase, and she still looked exactly the same.


End file.
